Davis Discoveries 10: The Short Novel
by Colony
Summary: Since it was DD 10, I thought it should be some kind of super duper long Davis Discoveries story. I don't remember what Davis discovers, but I'm sure he discovers something. Read and find out, then tell me because I don't remember.
1. EYE

1 Davis Discoveries Ten  
  
Chapter One  
  
Davis Discovers an Evil Digimon Intending to Destroy the Digital World  
  
How Davis Found out About a Digimon that went bad and Decided to Strive for Digital World Domination  
  
[Disclaimer: Everything after this is not owned by Colony, except for the characters Angie and Colin.]  
  
Daisuke sat in the couch in the living room reading a book called The Berenstain Bears in the Freaky Funhouse.  
  
"Ha, those cubs sure do get in trouble a lot," he said as he turned the page. As he read, the phone rang. He grabbed it as he kept reading.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Daisuke, it's me, Takeru," said the caller.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. Who is it really?"  
  
"It's really me, Takeru."  
  
Daisuke was in shock. Never in a million years would he have imagined that Takeru would call HIM. "Well, what is it," Daisuke said. "Just calling to say hi?"  
  
"Well, yeah, for one," said Takeru. "But I also need to tell you to come over to the computer lab at school, and bring Veemon. Koushiro says he has found something interesting and all the DigiDestined need to see it."  
  
"Did he say what it was?"  
  
"No, he just said for everyone to get to school."  
  
"Well I'll be over there as soon as I can."  
  
"Great, I'll meet you there."  
  
* * *  
  
Daisuke ran over to the school. On the way there, he met up with Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, and Iori.  
  
"Hey Miyako! Hey Iori!" said Daisuke. "Where have you guys been, I haven't seen you in a long time. The last time I saw you was just before I went on that show with the red-haired guy."  
  
"Well," said Miyako. "We haven't been doing much."  
  
The five of them walked to school and snuck inside. They heard music playing from the football stadium.  
  
"Uh-oh," said Hikari. "Did we have band practice today?"  
  
"Mr. Morgan is going to be real mad," said Takeru.  
  
They walked into the computer lab where the rest of the DigiDestined were waiting for them.  
  
"I see we all skipped band practice," said Taichi.  
  
"I'm not in marching band," said Mimi, "Is it fun?"  
  
"Would you want to play football?" said Yamato.  
  
"No," answered Mimi.  
  
"Then no way would you want to take marching band."  
  
"What was it you wanted to say, Koushiro," said Jyou.  
  
"Well this is it," Koushiro said, and brought up a screen on the computer. "This is a menu from the D-3. It shows how much dark energy is in the Digital World. Ever since Ken stopped being the Digimon Emperor, the meter has been very low."  
  
"That's a relief," said Sora.  
  
"Yeah, but," Koushiro continued. "One day I was checking it, and the number was 0.005 above normal."  
  
"Oh no! We're all going to die!" mocked Yamato.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" said Ken. "Maybe Kuwagumon couldn't get the child-proof lid off of his Tylenol and it made him mad,"  
  
"Yeah," said Takeru. "Or maybe Patamon got frustrated because the DVD-ROM player on his computer kept pausing his copy of X-men and he couldn't continue the movie without fast-forwarding over that part."  
  
"Whatever," said Koushiro. "But every day, the number gets higher."  
  
"Really?" said Iori.  
  
"Yeah, right now it's thirty-one points above normal, and it's getting higher!"  
  
"This is starting to get serious," said Hikari.  
  
All the Digimon popped out of their DigiDestined partner's backpacks.  
  
"Gosh, it feels good to get out of there," said Agumon.  
  
"Hey! People! I'm trying to warn you about the dark energy," said Koushiro. "Look, all the extra energy is coming from one Digimon called… What are you doing?"  
  
"We're watching 'The Goonies,'" said Yamato. The others were all sitting in chairs watching "The Goonies" on a laptop computer.  
  
"Go, Sloth!" said Daisuke.  
  
"Am I really here?" said Koushiro. "Or am I having an out-of-body experience?" He was very angry. Just then, something beeped on the computer. Koushiro ran over to check it.  
  
"Oh no! The dark energy is up to 173!" said Koushiro. "According to Jennai's chart, that's officially an EVIL Digimon!"  
  
"Did someone say, 'Evil Digimon'?" asked Yamato.  
  
"Yes, if you were bothering to pay attention, you would have realized that it was me," said Koushiro.  
  
"Who is this evil Digimon?" asked Takeru.  
  
"All I know is that she is called Veranmon."  
  
"Veranmon?" Takeru thought about the name. "I think I've heard it before somewhere."  
  
"Well, this Digimon is really tough. She has a very mysterious attack called, 'Possession,' where she takes over the bodies of other Digimon!"  
  
"Didn't you say all you knew about her was her name?" asked Jyou.  
  
"So I know a little more than that," replied Koushiro. "The point is we need to investigate as soon as possible. Are any of you available today?"  
  
"Not me, I got a gig," said Yamato.  
  
"I'm taking dance lessons in three hours," said Hikari.  
  
"And all of us except for Mimi do have marching band," pointed out Taichi.  
  
"Oh come on Tai," said Daisuke.  
  
"That's Taichi to you, and what?"  
  
"Practice is over in three minutes, and we all skipped to check out Koushiro's message."  
  
"Yeah, but knowing Mr. Morgan, practice may go a day more!" said Jyou.  
  
"I'm busy too," said Koushiro. "I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to see what Veranmon is up to."  
  
"Maybe I could go there now by myself," said Daisuke.  
  
"Are you out of your Vulcan mind?" said Koushiro. "That would be stupid."  
  
"Don't we have a school trip all this week?" asked Ken  
  
"Yeah that's right," said Miyako.  
  
"So let me go now by myself," whined Daisuke.  
  
"No!" said everyone else, except Takeru.  
  
"Patamon and I will go with him," Takeru said.  
  
"Prodigious!" said Koushiro. "While you're gone, the rest of us will get some food."  
  
They all agreed. 


	2. EYE EYE

Chapter Two  
  
Takeru and Daisuke, along with their Digimon, went sailing through cyberspace toward the Digital World. As they fell, they heard a chorus going, "Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh oooohhhh."  
  
The four of them popped out of a monitor sitting in the middle of a forest. As usual, Daisuke's clothes had transformed.  
  
"Ah, it's been a long time since I wore these," he said.  
  
"I wonder if someone washes them while you're in our world," said Takeru. "I hope so."  
  
"Oh, someone does," said Veemon. "Hardworkingyetunnappreciatedanddepressedmon does the laundry while you guys are away."  
  
"That's a long name for a Digimon," said Daisuke.  
  
* * *  
  
They walked for a long time, for Veranmon's position kept changing.  
  
"Man, now she's over here!" complained Takeru.  
  
"This I going to take forever," said Patamon.  
  
As they walked, Daisuke said, "Why don't we sing to keep ourselves occupied?"  
  
"Sing what?" Takeru asked.  
  
"How about this: 'C' is for cookie, that's good—"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Wait, I know a great song."  
  
"What are they doing back there?" said Patamon to Veemon.  
  
"I think they're getting ready to do the musical number."  
  
"Far out!"  
  
"Hey everyone!" called Daisuke. "It's time for the musical number!"  
  
All the Digimon in the area cheered.  
  
"Hit it!" and Daisuke began to sing…  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know you got a different picture in mind  
  
Some dream world of a different kiiind  
  
I know this rhythm we've been moving to is way too slow, baby. [Take it, THX!]"  
  
"And each time our bodies are suppooosssed to meet [It's TK]  
  
Well I'm here still missing a beat  
  
And when I look at you I see in your eyes  
  
We're still dancing to a different tuuuuune. [All right, both of us!]"  
  
"Take me to your dreaming plaaacce  
  
And open up my eeeeyes.  
  
Let me see what it takes to be  
  
Your lover in disguuuiiise.  
  
Show me how I do those thiiiings  
  
That make you want to staaaaay.  
  
'Cause I'll go crazy if I don't find  
  
The words I gotta saaaaaaay  
  
[Daisuke solo]  
  
To steal your heart awaaaaayyy."  
  
[Patamon, Veemon, and other Digimon]  
  
"Steal your heart awaaayyy.  
  
Steal your heart."  
  
[Daisuke]  
  
"I'll buy you diamonds, buy you golden riiiings,  
  
All kinds of beautiful thiiiings;  
  
But that don't matter to a lover with a restless heart."  
  
[Takeru]  
  
"'Cause you still want to wake up to a different sceeeeene,  
  
Some screen gem like the one in your dreeaam,  
  
And leave me standing like a fool in the wing,  
  
Still waiting for a part to plaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy."  
  
[Daisuke, Takeru, and all the Digimon while doing a big dance number]  
  
"Take me to your dreaming plaaacce  
  
And open up my eeeeyes  
  
Let me see what it takes to be  
  
Your lover in disguuuiiise.  
  
Show me how I can do those thiiiings  
  
That make you want to staaaaay  
  
'Cause I'll go crazy if I don't find  
  
The words I gotta saaaaaaay  
  
[Daisuke and Takeru only]  
  
To steal your heart awaaaaay."  
  
[The Digimon finish their dance with a fancy back flip and throw their hands up.]  
  
Takeru, Daisuke, and the rest took a bow, while all of the Digimon watching cheered, whistled, and applauded. Daisuke walked in front of everyone and blew a kiss to the Digimon.  
  
"Thank you," he said. "Thank you all so much! I love you all! I love you all! I love— yipe!"  
  
Takeru had grabbed Daisuke's collar and pulled him away.  
  
"Okay, okay, quit hogging the show," he said. "We still have to find this Veranmon."  
  
"Oh right," said Daisuke. "Well then, let's get going!"  
  
* * *  
  
Far away from the two and their Digimon, a lone figure stood in the shadows at the top of a tall, jet-black tower. The figure just stood there, looking down at the treetops. The tower was made entirely of stone, and stood nearly sixty feet tall. The tower cast a dark shadow on the lake nearby.  
  
The figure walked down the steps back inside the tower, the torchlight from the room she entered revealed her features to her companion waiting for her.  
  
"Hello Veranmon," said the Digimon standing before her. He was a tall, strong Digimon that wore a shining suit of armor. "Have you decided whose body you will control for tomorrow?" The Digimon grinned.  
  
"I just need to sleep on it, Onoxmon," Veranmon said. "I'm going to go to sleep."  
  
Veranmon walked down the long, cold hall toward a room that was elaborately designed, blending the color of jade green and dark gray. Veranmon laid down on the bed in the center of the room. Just before she slept, she thought, 'I will see just who has the courage to stop a rampaging Ogremon, controlled by me of course.' Veranmon smiled to herself and slept.  
  
[The author would like to apologize for the stupidity of the musical sequence.] 


	3. EYE EYE EYE

Chapter Three  
  
"What's that?" asked Patamon, pointing to a black building near a lake in the distance.  
  
"It looks like a black tower," said Takeru.  
  
"It's huge," said Veemon.  
  
"And it's a tower," said Daisuke.  
  
"Uh, Daisuke," said Takeru, looking at his watch. "It's almost 9:30. We better get back before the port closes and we have to spend the night here."  
  
The four of them headed back to the forest to get to the monitor/transporter. The two of them warped through cyberspace back into the school computer lab. Koushiro was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room reading a book.  
  
"About time you showed up," he said. "Everyone else went home. So what did you find?"  
  
"Not much, although a lot of Digimon we met seemed a bit unnerved," said Takeru.  
  
"Yeah, we cheered them up with a little song," said Daisuke. "We also found a big black tower, but it was getting late so we came back."  
  
"Black tower huh?" said Koushiro. "Let's check the Digi-Satellite to see if we can find it."  
  
Koushiro went over to the computer and brought up a screen. The display showed satellite images of the Digital World.  
  
"Funky," said Daisuke.  
  
As Koushiro scanned the digital landscape, he noticed a glowing point.  
  
"That means the satellite is reading some unusual activity," Koushiro said. He enhanced the image. "Prodigious! There is the black tower."  
  
"Awesome," said Takeru. "Now we'll be able to scope it out."  
  
"Yeah but not right now," said Koushiro. "It's too late."  
  
Just then there was a red flash on the screen.  
  
"Prodigious!" said Koushiro.  
  
"Awesome!" said Takeru.  
  
"Funky!" said Daisuke.  
  
"What was that?" asked Takeru.  
  
"I don't know but, rats! The port closed. I'm not getting the satellite feed through," Koushiro said. He shut the computer off and got up.  
  
"This week we've got that school trip," he said as the three of them walked out the door. "I'll bring my laptop so we can go to the Digital World if we get the chance."  
  
The three of them went home.  
  
* * *  
  
Daisuke went in his apartment where Jun sat on the couch.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked.  
  
"I was singing a song with TGRI."  
  
"For two hours? And don't you mean TK?"  
  
"Yeah him."  
  
"Whatever. Hey! I've decided to write a new book. This time, it won't be about you, it's going to be original fiction."  
  
"Why not try fan fiction? That's getting pretty popular these days."  
  
"Nah, you don't get paid for that. But your right, some of the greatest stuff I've ever read was fan fiction."  
  
"I got an idea! Why don't you write about seven kids that are mysteriously transported to a place called the Digital World, where they meet Digimon: Digital Monsters that are their partners. They team up with their Digimon to find their way home through the Digital World. And the Digmon have techniques that they use to fight and protect their human partners and save the Digital World from the Dark Masters."  
  
"No, that's too 'Pokémon meets Star Trek: Voyager,' don't you think?"  
  
"It may seem that way at first, but as the story progresses, it will gain more of an independence. Trust me."  
  
"No way, it's really crazy, no one will like it."  
  
"You don't know what your missing…" With that, Daisuke went to bed. 


	4. EYE VEE

Chapter Four  
  
For the rest of that week, all the DigiDestined were on their five-day school trip to Kyoto. Takeru, Daisuke, Hikari, Miyako, and Iori were walking down a street.  
  
"Did you know that Kyoto was once the capitol of Japan?" said Miyako.  
  
"Yes," they all said. "You've told us ten times."  
  
The DigiDestined brought their Digimon with them on the trip. At night they would all go out on the town and have fun.  
  
"This place rocks!" said Agumon.  
  
"Yeah, let's go get some food!" said Gomamon.  
  
As they walked along, Gatomon thought she saw someone strange.  
  
"What's the matter Gatoman?" asked Armadillomon.  
  
"I thought I saw someone strange," she said.  
  
"I don't anymon named 'Someone Strange' ha ha ha!"  
  
But Gatomon knew that something wasn't right. She used her feline senses to track the person down. After searching for a while, she saw who it was.  
  
"That looks like… Elvis?"  
  
But with a closer look, she saw it was…  
  
"Veranmon!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Wake up, Takeru," whispered Koushiro, who was sharing a hotel room with Takeru, Taichi, Yamato, and Daisuke. Takeru and Taichi shared one bed; Yamato and Koushiro shared the other bed. There were an odd number of students on the trip, so Daisuke slept on a cot in their room.  
  
"Come on Takeru, wake up," Koushiro whispered, and shook the bed. Takeru's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"What?" Takeru whined.  
  
"Sh, not so loud," Koushiro whispered. "The teachers are patrolling outside."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"Look, my D-3 alerted me about another increase in dark energy in the Digital World."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Yeah, I contacted my associate in the Digital World, Doublesuperdupersecretagentmon, and he said that Ogremon was going around attacking villages in the Digital World."  
  
[The author would like to point out that "Doublesuperdupersecretagenton" is almost iambic pantameter, and he's very proud of that.]  
  
"He wouldn't do that."  
  
"No so it must have been Veranmon controlling his body!"  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"Just a few minutes ago. Doublesuperdupersecretagentmon said that Ogremon started burning down buildings and attacking Digimon, then suddenly disappeared."  
  
"What are we gonna do?"  
  
"We'll have to wake the others and go to the Digital World."  
  
Koushiro and Takeru woke Taichi, Yamato, and Daisuke up, and Koushiro explained to them what Doublesuperdupersecretagentmon said.  
  
"Well let's go to the Digital World," said Taichi.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Yamato. "Whip out your laptop Koushiro, and get out your D-3 little brother."  
  
Just then, there was a scratching noise at the door.  
  
"Ahh! The teachers can hear us!" exclaimed Daisuke. "They've mutated and grown claws!"  
  
"Get real," said Taichi. "It's probably just a cat."  
  
"It's me, Gatomon," said the voice behind the door.  
  
Daisuke opened the door and Gatomon walked in.  
  
"I've got bad news, peeps."  
  
"Peeps?" said Koushiro, puzzled.  
  
"My sixth sense tracked down Veranmon, right here in the real world!"  
  
"What!? How!?" said the boys.  
  
"I don't know, but if she can travel between worlds, we're in big trouble."  
  
"Yeah," said Takeru. "Let's get the others." 


	5. VEE

Chapter Five  
  
The boys snuck through the halls of the hotel and woke the rest of the DigiDestined. Then the whole gang met with their Digimon in an empty alley.  
  
"Come on Koushiro," said Miyako. "Where is Veranmon?"  
  
"Be patient, let me set Takeru's D-3 to 'Digimon Tricorder' mode." Koushiro fiddled with buttons on Takeru's D-3 until it beeped. He then watched the display as the D-3 continued to beep.  
  
"Aha!" he said after a bulb lit up. "That way."  
  
The eleven humans and eleven Digimon went in the direction Koushiro indicated. As Daisuke put his hands in his pockets, he realized that his five-dollar bill was missing.  
  
"Uh-oh," he said. "My five dollar bill is missing."  
  
He turned and looked on the sidewalk for his money, but the rest didn't realize that Daisuke had stopped following them.  
  
Daisuke found his money and put it in his pocket. As he turned to join the rest, he didn't see them.  
  
"Oh no!" he said. "The mutated teachers got 'em! Or maybe they just kept going when I stopped to find my money. Yeah, that's probably it. Now I don't know where they went."  
  
Daisuke began to search for the other DigiDestined.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Daisuke," called Yamato over his shoulder. "Did you remember to change out of your pajamas before we left?" When he didn't get an answer, he turned to look behind him, and did not see Daisuke anywhere.  
  
"What? Veemon, where did Daisuke go?" asked Yamato.  
  
"Well he- huh?" Veemon turned and realized Daisuke was missing. "Oh no! He's lost!"  
  
"Daisuke's gone?" said Taichi. "We got to find him."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Yamato. "Okay, the older DigiDestined will search the area on the left. The younger guys will search the area on the right. And Takeru, since Daisuke obviously isn't here, you're in charge."  
  
"As he should have been from the beginning," Mimi whispered to Sora, giggling.  
  
"Shh," Shushed Sora, who tried to hold back her own giggling.  
  
* * *  
  
After five minutes, Daisuke couldn't find the others, and he sat down at a bench in the park to rest.  
  
"Well, since I can't find them, I might as well go back to the hotel."  
  
Daisuke sat in the bench for a while, when a girl came up to him, about his age, with a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"May I sit here?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, of course, sit down," said Daisuke, and the girl sat down next to him.  
  
Daisuke couldn't get over the sad look on her face. It reminded him of how he felt when he sometimes moped about how Hikari liked Takeru more than him.  
  
"Hey, umm…" said Daisuke. "Well, I couldn't help noticing that you seem sort of sad. May I ask what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh," said the girl. "It's just a little bit of, well, heartbreak."  
  
"Oh. Well, you don't need to explain heartbreak to me." Daisuke then made the same sad face as the girl.  
  
"Yeah, I feel your pain. I sort of have a crush on this guy named Colin, but I'm not sure if he likes me back."  
  
"Same here, but for a girl, not a guy."  
  
"Ha, yeah, well… There is this guy I like, but I'm always too shy to talk to him. Plus, I don't know how he feels about me. What if I were to ask him if he would like to go out with me, and he doesn't want to, but he says yes anyway so he doesn't hurt my feelings. It would be awkward, we'd go out and he's have a terrible time."  
  
"Yeah, that's true."  
  
"But what if he totally hates me and I asked him out? He might humiliate me or something."  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
"Do you think that two people could end up together, even if one of them might hate the other?"  
  
"Well, Mara Jade wanted to kill Luke."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind. My point is, you don't know how he feels, you never know what the possibilities are." Daisuke worked hard to hide his headache.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
The girl finally looked Daisuke in the eye.  
  
"My name is Angela, but you can call me Angie."  
  
"My name's Daisuke, but under certain circumstances, I use the name Davis."  
  
The two shook hands. Daisuke looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly eleven o'clock.  
  
"It's pretty late," he said. "Would you like me to walk you home?"  
  
"That would be nice, thank you. It's this way."  
  
The two walked down the path out of the park. 


	6. VEE EYE

Chapter Six  
  
"Daisuke!" called Taichi.  
  
"Daisuke! Daisuke!" called Veemon.  
  
The other DigiDestined and Digimon called out Daisuke's name.  
  
"This is bad," said Sora. "What if he runs into Veranmon all alone?"  
  
"We got to find him," said Yamato. "Any luck, Koushiro?"  
  
"I sent him a message on his D-terminal, but he hasn't answered," said Koushiro. "Oh no!"  
  
"What?" asked the others.  
  
"I picked up his signal on Takeru's digivice, and Veranmon is heading straight towards him!"  
  
"Let's go rescue him," said Taichi, and they went off to save him.  
  
* * *  
  
A few hundred yards away, the younger Digidestined still searched for Daisuke.  
  
"Are you guys reading him?" asked Takeru. The younger kids' D-3s were the only models that could track both other digivices and Digimon, so Takeru let Koushiro borrow his.  
  
"I found him!" exclaimed Iori. "And Veranmon is heading straight in his direction!"  
  
"Let's go rescue him," said Takeru, and they went to save him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Bye Angie," said Daisuke as Angie went up the steps to her door.  
  
"Goodbye, Daisuke," Angie said back, and went inside.  
  
"I'm sure that guy she's talking about doesn't hate her. How could you hate a girl like that?" Daisuke said to himself. As he walked back to the hotel, his D-3 beeped. He brought it out and checked the small screen. The screen had a flashing Crest of Courage on it. Daisuke pressed a button on his D-3.  
  
"Warning," said the sound byte from the D-3. "Evil Digimon approaching; approximately sixty meters northeast."  
  
"Oh no!" said Daisuke.  
  
Cautiously, Daisuke followed the signal to Veranmon's location. After walking for a few moments, he came to an alley, and saw a figure walking through the shadows.  
  
"Is that…?" he said to himself. The figure came out of the shadows and Daisuke saw a Digimon. He knew right away that it had to be Vernamon. Daisuke saw a phone booth and whispered, "WOW! AMAZING! I HAVE TO CALL TAKERU!" Daisuke rushed to the phone and dialed Takeru's number.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh no!" exclaimed Koushiro. "Veranmon's signal is right on top of Daisuke's!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Veranmon is practically breathing down his neck!" said Hikari.  
  
Just then, Takeru's cell phone rang. He answered it.  
  
"Hello?" Takeru said anxiously.  
  
"TK, it's me Daisuke. Where are you guys I need your help now! I've just found Veranmon"  
  
"It's Daisuke," Takeru said to the others. "Daisuke, just run away, wherever you are, just run."  
  
"All right, I'm taking off now."  
  
* * *  
  
Daisuke hung up the phone and jumped out of the phone booth, right on top of Veranmon!  
  
"Ow! What the…? Hey, you're—"  
  
"Leaving!" said Daisuke, and he ran off down the street.  
  
"Not so fast, you!" said Veranmon, running up behind him.  
  
Daisuke ran into town, with Veranmon right behind him.  
  
"Everybody stay indoors!" yelled Daisuke. "Evil Digimon coming through!"  
  
People started to run inside whatever buildiing was close to them. Daisuke continued to run as fast as he could.  
  
* * *  
  
Koushiro checked Takeru's D-3.  
  
"We're almost there," he said. As he looked up, he saw Takeru and his group running up to meet them.  
  
"Hey Takeru, here's your Digivice!" Koushiro threw Takeru's D-3 over to him.  
  
* * *  
  
"They're just around this corner," announced Miyako.  
  
"All right everyone," said Takeru. "Get your Digimon ready to fight." Takeru saw the older kids coming up to them.  
  
"Hey Takeru, here's your Digivice!" Koushiro called out to him, and threw his D-3 over to him. Takeru caught it with one hand.  
  
"Okay Digidestined," said Taichi. "Let's go!" 


	7. VEE EYE EYE

Chapter Seven  
  
The streets were nearly cleared as Daisuke ran just a couple of meters in front of Veranmon. He chanced a glance behind him, and saw Veranmon powering up for an attack.  
  
"Oh, rats!" he screamed. As he looked ahead, he saw a pair of eyes, and then he collided with the person they belonged to. They both fell over, but Daisuke got up and grabbed the boy he ran into.  
  
"Run!" he yelled, just as Veranmon released a ball of energy at them. The energy ball detonated in the middle of the street, spewing up large chunks of asphalt.  
  
"Get down!" yelled Daisuke to the other boy, and they both lay on the ground. Large chunks of asphalt pelted them on the back. The other boy rolled under a car, but Daisuke still lay in the street.  
  
"Ow, ouch," he cried out as the asphalt hit him. "Oh! Ouch! Oh my pancreas!"  
  
"We're here! We're here!" Sora called.  
  
"Hang in their buddy!" yelled Taichi.  
  
The rest of the DigiDestined ran up. Takeru grabbed Daisuke and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked, holding up four fingers.  
  
"'K' is for kookie," said the dazed Daisuke. "That's good enough…" Daisuke passed out.  
  
"Snap out of it!" yelled Takeru  
  
Daisuke passed in. "Never eat soap," he said slowly. "And when you're driving in a car, always go slow when you're turning." He passed out again, and then he passed in. "Any questions?" Then he passed out.  
  
"Go get her, Agumon," said Taichi, and Agumon shot a "Pepperbreath" at Veranmon, who simply evaded it.  
  
"Come on Agumon, you can do better than that," said Taichi. Pretty soon all of the Digimon began to attack Veranmon.  
  
Daisuke woke up and saw Veemon.  
  
"Veemon, it's you!" he said. "You came to rescue me!"  
  
Veemon ran over and hugged Daisuke.  
  
Just then, Veranmon disappeared in a bright red flash.  
  
"Where did she go?" said Ken. "Can she just disappear like that?"  
  
Daisuke and Veemon continued to hug.  
  
"Okay Veemon," said Daisuke. But Veemon just hugged him tighter around the neck.  
  
"Come on Veemon stop. That's too tight." Veemon began tightening his hug around Daisuke's neck.  
  
"I can't breathe. Someone… help… me… *cough* help…"  
  
"Oh no!" said Takeru. "Do you think Veranmon has taken over Veemon's body and is using Veemon to choke Daisuke?"  
  
"Duh… *cough*," said Daisuke.  
  
The other eleven DigiDestined grabbed Veranmon and pulled her, in Veemon's body, off of Daisuke.  
  
"You're going to get it you fools," said Veranmon, in Veemon's body and voice. Veemon then fell to the ground and Veranmon appeared behind him. Then she mysteriously vanished.  
  
Veemon rose and looked at Daisuke, and walked towards him.  
  
"No!" yelled the others, and they all tackled him.  
  
"No, wait! It's me it's me!" screamed Veemon. The others immediately got off of him.  
  
"Sorry buddy," said Patamon.  
  
"But where's Veranmon?" asked Yamato. Everyone looked at Koushiro, who was looking at Takeru's D-3, trying to find her.  
  
"She's nowhere," he said. "She just vanished."  
  
"How?" asked Taichi.  
  
"She must have transported herself to the Digital World. Come on! We have to get back to the hotel and open the digiport in my laptop."  
  
The DigiDestined kids ran back to the hotel, except for Daisuke.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" asked Takeru.  
  
"You guys go on, I'll catch up. Go on Veemon." With that Daisuke walked over to the car the boy he had run into earlier had hidden under.  
  
"Are you still there?" Daisuke called. The boy crawled out from under the car and got up.  
  
"Yeah," the boy said, in a surprisingly deep voice. The boy was wearing dark blue jeans held up by a khaki belt. He had a brick red short-sleeved T- shirt. It was completely brick red except for a white stripe that went across the chest that had two smaller black stripes inside it. He wore white sneakers with a stripe of gray at the toes, and a dark blue baseball cap with the letters "PH" on it in yellow outlined in white.  
  
"Nice clothes," said Daisuke. "My name's Daisuke."  
  
"I'm Colin," said the boy. "Thanks for saving me."  
  
Daisuke tried to remember where he heard that name, but he couldn't.  
  
"I didn't do much," he said. "I just ran into you, jumped on the ground next to you, got pelted by chunks of asphalt. Come to think of it, I didn't save you at all."  
  
"Yeah your right," said Colin. "In fact, by running into me, you may have put me in more danger than I already was. That's okay, I forgive you."  
  
"That's good. You know, you're a pretty nice guy."  
  
"Thanks. Your pretty brave, running from that monster, yet still trying to help people out like that."  
  
"Maybe, but I'm just a klutz at heart."  
  
"Ha. Well it's almost midnight; I have to go home. Why don't we talk on the way there."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The boys walked down the sidewalk to Colin's house.  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend, Daisuke?" asked Colin.  
  
"No, although I have a crush, but she's taken by one of my best friends," Daisuke answered.  
  
"There's a girl I have a crush on too. Her name is Angie, do you know her?"  
  
Daisuke suddenly remembered where he heard the name.  
  
"…Yeah…"  
  
"Then you know what a kind, beautiful girl she is."  
  
"…Yeah…"  
  
"Thing is, I'm way too shy to talk to her. I'd like to ask Angie out, but I just don't have the guts. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
"…Yeah…"  
  
"I don't even know how she feels about me. We sort of know each other, but not that well. What if she hates me and I asked her out? Can you imagine how humiliating that would be?"  
  
"…Yeah…"  
  
"What should I do? Should I just go for it?"  
  
"…Yeah…"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"… Yeah…"  
  
"You're right, If I don't take the chance, it'll never happen. I'll go for it. I'm still a little shy though, but who cares about shyness, I can handle it."  
  
"…Yeah…"  
  
"Yeah! Well we're at my house. Bye Daisuke, it was fun talking to you." Then Colin went inside his house, and Daisuke headed back to the hotel. 


	8. VEE EYE EYE EYE

Chapter Eight  
  
Daisuke walked into the hotel room he shared with Takeru, Koushiro, Yamato, and Taichi. The other DigiDestined were waiting for him.  
  
"Where've you been pal?" asked Takeru.  
  
"…Yeah…"  
  
"What?" asked Takeru, very puzzled.  
  
"Oh sorry. Well, let's get going."  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed all the others.  
  
Koushiro grabbed his laptop and turned it on. Hikari got out her D-3 and held it up to the screen.  
  
"Digiport open!" and then the digiport opened. The whole twenty-four of them squeezed through the screen and into cyberspace, blasting their way into the Digital World.  
  
"Okay, we should split up into two teams," said Takeru. "Hikari and I will be one team, the rest of you will be the other."  
  
Everyone else rolled their eyes.  
  
"Get real, Takeru," said Taichi. "Your not-"  
  
"How about we split up into pairs?" suggested Yamato, smiling at Takeru, who smiled back.  
  
"All right," said Takeru, quickly. "Hikari and I will be one pair, the rest of you… can pair with whoever."  
  
"Hey," said Daisuke. "You're not the leader here!"  
  
"No, I am," said Taichi. "And I have no problem with Takeru's plan."  
  
"Fine," said Daisuke. "Do whatever Takeru wants, forget about stupid old Daisuke, who has just been chased by an evil Digimon, who goes to the hospital twice a week because he always blows his lungs out, let's just forget about Daisuke and not throw him a bone." When Daisuke looked up, only Ken was present. Everyone else had left.  
  
"Let's go Daisuke," he said, and smiled. "Better luck next time."  
  
* * *  
  
"So umm… H- Hikari?" said Takeru.  
  
"Yes?" asked Hikari, smiling.  
  
"Umm…" Takeru was sweating. A slight blush appeared on his face. "Well, you know how in English we're supposed to be memorizing a siloquoy from 'Romeo and Juliet'?"  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me practicing on you."  
  
"Oh, I don't mind, go ahead."  
  
"Okay…  
  
"'He jests at scars that never felt a wound.  
  
But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!  
  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
  
Who is already sick and pale with grief  
  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she.  
  
But not her maid, since she is envious.  
  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green,  
  
and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off.  
  
It is my lady! O, it is my love!  
  
O, that she knew she were!  
  
She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?  
  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks.  
  
[umm… oh yeah] Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
  
having some business, do entreat her eyes  
  
to twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars  
  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
  
See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
  
That I might touch that cheek!'  
  
Phew!"  
  
Hikari, with tears in her eyes, jumped up and began to clap.  
  
"That was so beautiful!" she exclaimed. Takeru began to blush even more.  
  
"Th- thank you very much," he said.  
  
Just then, there was a red flash, and Gatomon jumped on top of Takeru's head.  
  
"What the heck!? Hey," Gatomon began to punch Takeru in the face.  
  
"Gatomon, stop it. What are you doing that for?" said Hikari. She ran over and grabbed Gatomon and tried to pull her off, but Gatomon slapped Hikari aside with her tail.  
  
"Why…" Hikari began.  
  
"It's… Veranmon…" said Takeru between punches.  
  
Hikari's eyes went big and she gasped. "Do something, Patamon," she said.  
  
Patamon flew over to Veranmon in Gatomon's body and said, "Your shoes are untied."  
  
"What?" said Veranmon in Gatomon's body and voice. She looked down to find no shoes on her feet. She looked up to see Patamon's large left ear a centimeter in front of her face. Then it hit her. Veranmon in Gatomon's body fell off of Takeru.  
  
"Nice going, Patamon," said Takeru. "Thanks."  
  
"My pleasure," said Patamon. He turned to Veranmon in Gatomon's body and said, "Don't you even think about taking over my body, because I know Gatomon will want revenge for what you did to her."  
  
Veranmon in Gatomon's body growled, and Gatomon fell over. The others assumed this meant Veranmon had left.  
  
"Are you okay Gatomon?" asked Hikari as she ran over to her partner's side.  
  
"Yeah," said Gatomon. "And may I apologize to Takeru."  
  
"Forget it," said Takeru. "It wasn't really you."  
  
"I'm sorry too," said Patamon.  
  
"I understand, don't worry about it," said Gatomon.  
  
"I'm sorry too," said Hikari. "I should have noticed Gatomon was being possesed, but I was so enraptured by Takeru's performance."  
  
"Oh well… that's okay," said Takeru.  
  
"I'm sorry," they all said at once, and came together in a group hug. Gatomon and Patamon pulled away and began to search for Veranmon again, but noticed that Hikari and Takeru were still embracing.  
  
"Hmm," said Patamon. "This moment we just had was a perfect antonym for 'altercation,' you know? What just happened?"  
  
"I don't know, but they better stop before they hug each other to death," said Gatomon. "Hey, you two! Let's go!"  
  
Takeru and Hikari pulled away and blushed.  
  
"All right, let's go," said Patamon, and the four of them continued their search.  
  
* * *  
  
Yamato and Taichi came up to a lake.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Taichi. He noticed something oddly familiar about the lake, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.  
  
"Here's a hint," said Yamato. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a harmonica, and began to play.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Taichi. "That was years ago. I'd almost forgotten."  
  
"I remember it like it was, well, years ago," said Yamato.  
  
Out of nowhere, a dark figure came rushing out and knocked Yamato into the lake. Yamato hit the water with a splash, and his soaked head bobbed up a few seconds later. Garurumon, Agumon, and Taichi all pulled him out of the lake.  
  
"That was Veranmon," said Taichi. "Come on, after her!" So they all went after her. 


	9. EYE EX

Chapter Nine  
  
Veranmon went up the tall tower she lived in. At the very top, she saw Onoxmon.  
  
"I met some stupid little children on my vacation to the real world," she said. "They made me angry, so I thought I would dispose of them."  
  
"How did you do?" asked Onoxmon.  
  
"I nearly got two of them, but their friends saved them."  
  
"Then perhaps you need a friend to help you. Perhaps I could be of some assistance."  
  
* * *  
  
Yamato and Taichi and Agumon and Garurumon came up to the tower. The four of them looked up and marveled at its size.  
  
"Man," said Taichi. "That thing is huge. All those years we've been coming here, I can't believe we missed it."  
  
"Yeah," said Yamato. "Say Agumon, you can signal the others by shooting a 'Pepperbreath' up into the air, right?"  
  
"Umm, yeah," said Agumon.  
  
"Then do it," said Taichi.  
  
"Oh, okay," said Agumon, and he shot a 'Pepperbreath' into the air.  
  
* * *  
  
"Look," said Ken to Daisuke, pointing to the ball of fire flying into the air. "That must be Taichi and Yamato trying to signal us. They must have found that black tower you told us about."  
  
The two of them and their Digimon went to the black tower.  
  
As soon as they got there, the rest of the DigiDestined and their Digimon showed up. Daisuke looked up the side of the emmense tower. He had never seen anything more spooky. It sent shivers up his back.  
  
"Whoa," he said.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Taichi.  
  
"Shivers just went up my back, big, giant, huge, chilly, freezing, cold ones. The kind that start at the bottom and go up to the top that make you shiver. Then I start to shake and get all scared." Then he added in a very high voice, "It's creepy!"  
  
"Snap out of it!" exclaimed Yamato. "You're a tough guy, face it like the tough, little idiot you are."  
  
"Yeah, I'm tough," Daisuke agreed. "Let's go in! Okay, Takeru, don't worry, I'll be about four or five inches behind you the whole time."  
  
"Way to be tough," said Takeru sarcasticaly. With that, he drew a deep breath and held Patamon up to his chest.  
  
"Now remember," he said to Patamon. "Keep those ears up, and listen for danger."  
  
"Roger," said Patamon.  
  
"He forgot his name," Mimi whispered to Jyou.  
  
"Not that again," said Jyou.  
  
"Hey Mimi, did you hear that?" Daisuke whispered. "Patamon forgot Takeru's name."  
  
Jyou rolled his eyes and followed Takeru into the black tower. 


	10. EX

Chapter Ten  
  
A few minutes later, The DigiDestined all decided to take a break. They had walked up what seemed like a thousand steps in a dark, circular stairway. Taichi decided to give them all a pep talk.  
  
"Now, nobody worry," he said. "We've handled evil Digimon before, this will simply be a routine evil Digimon extermination."  
  
"What about the fact that Veranmon could take over one of our Digimon's bodies?" asked Iori.  
  
"Well that's different," replied Taichi. "But at least she can't turn us into key-chains, right?"  
  
"Whatever," everyone else answered.  
  
"So let's go!" exclaimed Taichi, and he led the DigiDestined up the last few steps to the top.  
  
When they came to the top of the stairway, there was a long dark hall. When they all started forward, they got crammed in-between each other and the stone walls of the hallway, because there were too many of them to fit in the hallway.  
  
"There are too many of us to fit in the hallway," said Yamato.  
  
"Duh, Yamato," said Taichi. "Okay, everyone get in a line. Why would they make this hallway so dang cramped?"  
  
The DigiDestined continued forward in a line when they reached another set of stairs. Slowly, they continued up the stairway and came to a door. Taichi opened the door, which led to the very top of the tower.  
  
"Everyone get ready!" Taichi called back to the others. He stepped out onto the roof of the tower, but it was completely empty.  
  
"Umm…" Taichi began. "I think maybe…" Just then a ball of energy came rushing straight towards him.  
  
"Everybody down!" he yelled. All of the DigiDestined and their Digimon dropped to the ground, and the ball of energy whizzed past them down the stairway and it exploded at the bottom.  
  
"Holy Crap!" yelled Miyako, who was closest to the bottom of the stairway. "Come on everyone, let me through. To the roof now!"  
  
They all ran up the stairs to the roof, and came face to face with Veranmon and Onoxmon.  
  
"All right, we're gonna knock you flat!" yelled Daisuke, stealing what Taichi was about to say.  
  
All of the Digimon digivolved, and prepared to fight.  
  
"Go!" commanded Taichi, and all of the good Digimon ran toward the evil Digimon.  
  
The battle ensued for a long time. Both Veranmon and Onoxmon were powerful, and they took blow after blow, but fought back just as hard. There was blue energy there, a fiery blast there, and a hard punch to the left of that.  
  
"Go Exveemon, go Exveemon!" cheered Daisuke in a steady rhythm. He began to jump and cheer when Exveemon hit Onoxmon with a carefully aimed attack.  
  
"Yahoo! Yahoo! Yahoooahhh- whooooooaaaaa!" Daisuke shrieked when a blast from Veranmon's energy exploded on the ground in front of him, and sent him flying toward the edge of the roof of the tower. He landed a few feet from the edge, but the momentum of the blast sent him rolling over the edge.  
  
"OH MY GOD! AAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAA  
  
AAAAA  
  
AAAAA  
  
AAAA  
  
AAAA  
  
AAA  
  
AA  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
  
  
A  
  
  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
A  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
There was a familiar pain in Daisuke's respiratory system as he saw the ground just a few seconds away, then he was suddenly grabbed by two large arms, and flown away to safety.  
  
* * *  
  
Angemon returned to the fight after he flew Daisuke to safety. Although the good Digimon had the evil Digimon highly outnumbered, Veranmon and Onoxmon held them off easily. Then there was a red flash, and Veranmon disappeared.  
  
"Oh crap," said Takeru, he knew what to expect when that happened.  
  
All the Digimon froze, and looked at each other. For a few minutes, not a single living thing with eukaryotic animal cells moved.  
  
Suddenly, the lake nearby rippled, and the ground shook violently. Out of the forest came a large, spider-like Digimon  
  
"That's Veranmon!" yelled Koushiro.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Kabuterimon.  
  
"More than I'm sure that the human diploid number is forty-six!"  
  
"Is it forty-six?" Hikari asked Takeru.  
  
"Yeah," said Takeru. "Come on Angemon, get her!"  
  
Half the Digimon went after Veranmon, the other half went after Onoxmon.  
  
* * *  
  
Daisuke looked up and saw the Digimon attack Veranmon in her new spider form.  
  
"Must… help," he said weakly. "Must use… one good lung… stop… her."  
  
He tried to get up, but fell over. His reduced oxygen intake made him weak.  
  
"Must breath… extra. Should try… to… stop Onoxmon… buy the… others… time."  
  
He looked over at the lake Veranmon came out of, and saw a familiar Digimon.  
  
"That's it."  
  
* * *  
  
The battle was going bad for the good Digimon. Even when the younger children's' Digimon DNA digivolved, they couldn't stop the two evil Digimon.  
  
"This is bad," said Hikari, clutching Takeru close to her.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"We might lose this fight."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"We could be killed."  
  
"I hope not."  
  
"The world is doomed."  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
A typhoon of water spewed up from the lake as Seadramon flew out with Daisuke on his back.  
  
"Yeeehhaaaaaaa!" screamed Daisuke, a bit less loud than usual because of his bad lung. "Go get Onoxmon!"  
  
Seadramon's enormous mouth closed around Onoxmon and dragged him under the surface of the lake. Daisuke hopped off just as Seadramon went underwater.  
  
"Man, that was cool," he said.  
  
"Davis!" said Takeru.  
  
"That's Daisuke to you, and what?"  
  
"That rocked!"  
  
"Yeah," said Hikari. "You're a hero!" She ran up and gave him a hug. When she pulled away, Takeru came up to hug Daisuke, but Daisuke stuck his hand out for a handshake. Takeru stopped and reached for his hand, but then Daisuke opened his harms and hugged Takeru, taking him completely by surprise.  
  
"Takeru," Daisuke said. "You and Hikari: it doesn't bother me. You've gots my blessing."  
  
"Did you hear that?" Takeru asked Hikari. "We've gots his blessing!"  
  
"Gnarly," she said. "Now let's go get Veranmon!"  
  
* * *  
  
With Onoxmon out of the way, Veranmon wasn't as tough. The good Digimon were slowly wearing her down, and soon she was so weak she just sat down on the stone roof.  
  
"It's over for you," said Imperialdramon, ready to strike the final blow.  
  
"Then finish me," Veranmon retorted. Imperialdramon readied his weapon, but suddenly Veranmon disappeared in a red flash.  
  
"Not again!" complained Ken.  
  
"Man, she makes me so mad I want to say a bad word," said Takeru.  
  
"Magikarp?" suggested Yamato.  
  
"Journalism class?" suggested Sora.  
  
"Barney?" suggested Daisuke.  
  
"No," said Takeru. "Rocky IV."  
  
"Ooohhh," everyone said.  
  
Just then, a giant, bee-like Digimon zoomed up and flew off into the distance.  
  
"That must have been Veranmon," said Jyou.  
  
"Looks like we scared her off," said Iori.  
  
"But I don't think we've seen the last of her," said Koushiro.  
  
"Well, I have the feeling she'll be gone for a while, so let's go home," said Taichi.  
  
"We ought to stop by Digimon General to get Daisuke fixed up," said Palmon.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," and they left.  
  
* * *  
  
As the DigiDestined and their Digimon walked toward Digimon General, Takeru looked in the direction Veranmon in the bee-like Digimon's body flew.  
  
"You think we've made a new enemy, Daisuke?" he asked.  
  
"Of course!" said Daisuke. "We gotta get that Bin Laden guy!"  
  
"I was talking about Veranmon."  
  
"Of course, we gotta get that Veranmon lady!"  
  
"I hope things turn out okay."  
  
"Me too, she's pretty dangerous. I don't think the Digital World will be safe now that she showed up."  
  
"You're right. We have to stop her." 


	11. EX EYE

1 Chapter Eleven  
  
On the final day of the school trip, Daisuke was completely healed, and he asked Takeru to join him in the park.  
  
"What's up?" asked Takeru.  
  
"I need you to do me a favor," he said, and handed Takeru a Post-It note. "Go to that address and talk to a guy named Colin. Tell him all the stuff on this note here and tell him to come and wait right where we're standing."  
  
"Okay," agreed Takeru, and he went off to Colin's house.  
  
"And tell him Daisuke sent you!"  
  
* * *  
  
Daisuke stood in front of Angie's house, and knocked on the door. Angie opened it.  
  
"Hello, Daisuke," she said.  
  
"Hello Angie. Listen, I got to tell you something. You need to talk to Colin, tell him how you feel, just hang out with him."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"Trust me, go out to that bench in the park we sat at when we first met. He'll be there. Just take a chance."  
  
"Well, okay. Good-bye." Angie walked down the steps of her house and went to the park.  
  
* * *  
  
Takeru stood as the door was opened.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked the young man who answered the door.  
  
"Yes, are you Colin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My name is Takeru, I'm a friend of Daisuke's." He began to read off the Post-It note. "You must go to the green bench at the park and see Angie, and tell her how you feel. Trust me."  
  
"Is this for real?" asked Colin.  
  
"Yeah, just go."  
  
* * *  
  
Angie had been waiting for a couple of minutes when she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Angie?" It sounded like Colin's voice. She turned and saw that she was right.  
  
"Hello Colin," she said. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine." Both of them were nervous. Colin was especially shy. He didn't talk much, and it would definitely be awkward for him to just suddenly confess that he had a crush on her. He decided to make a conversation. "Did you do anything fun this week?"  
  
"Nothing special, really," said Angie. She wanted to open her heart, to tell Colin how she felt, but it was  
  
difficult. The fears she had before still held her back.  
  
  
  
Colin sat down on the bench next to her. "So… do you have anything planned for this weekend?"  
  
  
  
"No, nothing at all."  
  
  
  
"Me neither. I've been pretty bored lately." Colin looked into her large, brown eyes, and her long, dark  
  
hair. She was the most beautiful person he ever saw. Could he get the courage to tell her that.  
  
  
  
"You have nice eyes," he said.  
  
  
  
Angie blushed. "Thank you," she said, then added, "That was very sweet of you."  
  
  
  
Colin blushed too, and looked down at the ground. He was proud of himself for being able to say that. "I  
  
think you're a very nice person, Angie. I just wanted to know that, if you wanted to, maybe you and I  
  
could… go out sometime?"  
  
  
  
"Are you asking me out?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, yeah, if you want to go out with me that is. You don't have to of course."  
  
  
  
Angie couldn't believe what she heard. The young man she secretly adored was asking her out. She  
  
answered after she let the reality o it sink in. "Yes, I'd like that very much.  
  
  
  
"Really?" said Colin, unable to believe that he was about to date the girl of his dreams.  
  
  
  
"Yes. Where did you want to go?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh, well, wherever you want to go. The movie theater, maybe a restaurant, the library."  
  
  
  
"The library sounds nice. When should we go?"  
  
  
  
"Are you busy?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"How about right now?" Colin surprised himself with his own boldness.  
  
  
  
"Okay." Angie surprised herself with her own boldness.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm surprised by their own boldness," said Daisuke. He hid just a meter behind the new couple with Takeru behind a bush. "The library doesn't sound very romantic though."  
  
"Who cares?" said Takeru. "The important thing is that everything worked out."  
  
"Yeah, don't I make the awesomest matchmaker."  
  
"You are the awesomest matchmaker Daisuke."  
  
"Well, as I always say; 'You only live twice: once when you are born, and once when you look death in the face.' It's a cool quote."  
  
"Yeah, but what's it got to do with what's going on right now?"  
  
"Nothing, but I like that song. [sings] Yooouuu only live twiiiiccce, or soooo it seeeems…"  
  
"I'm not in the mood for a musical number right now Daisuke."  
  
"Aw. Oh well. Let's get back to the hotel. The buses will be leaving soon."  
  
"Right."  
  
The two of them walked back to the hotel.  
  
"So what have you been up to?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"Well, I've been calling that red-haired guy, seeing if he wants me on that show again…"  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
[The author would like to apologize for this chapter, romance is not his forte. He would also like to say that he is rather sure that screaming for a long period of tie cannot cause one's lung to burst, although it would make one's body starve for oxygen, much like when choking on one's pretzle. Please do not try it at home, and especially not in public.] 


End file.
